


White Noise

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Dealing with Hate, Disappointment, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I miss Jongdae so much it hurts, Kidnapping, M/M, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Obsession AU, Open to Interpretation, Pent-up emotions, Random & Short, Restraints, Sad, Things Are Not Okay, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, X-Baekhyun, X-EXO, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: "But when they do that to you, Jongdae, that's not okay. You have been nothing but kind, you have done so much for them, everything… yet this is how they treat you.""I'm okay with that.""But I'm not okay with that, Jongdae. You don't deserve to be hated. To be hurt."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	White Noise

The moment Jongdae opens his eyes, his heart starts to race. It's dark, it's damp. There is no window and no one else in the room but him. 

He has to get out of here.

He sees a door across the room and tries walking there. One step, two steps… He can't go any further. Something is holding him back. It's so dark so he tries to let out his lightning, to create some light. 

But he can't feel his lightning and thunder. 

When he tries to move his hands, there's rattling sounds. Chains. He must be chained and it's preventing him to tap to his powers. 

But he can't stay here. He tugs and pulls, but the chains clink louder and tighten around his wrists. He lets out a groan. 

The door suddenly opens. His eyes immediately shift to the light that illuminates the room. 

"Baëkhyun?" 

The white-haired man lets out a small smile. "Jongdae, so you are awake." 

Jongdae smiles in return, relieved to find someone familiar. "Yeah. I'm glad you're here. Can you help me out?" He gestures to the chains shackling him to the walls.

Baëkhyun just stands there. 

Frustrated, Jongdae calls out again. "Baëkhyun, please? I can't stay here, I have to fight, I have responsibilities…"

"–what responsibilities? When all they do is to hurt you?" Baëkhyun cuts him mid-sentence. 

Jongdae gulps. "I can take a little hurt. It's part of the work hazard, I guess?"

Baëkhyun frowns, his gaze hardens. "I don't think hate, death threats and slander every single day is just a little hurt, Jongdae." 

His words have Jongdae lowered his head in defeat. 

Yeah, indeed. 

It hurts, he would be lying if he says it doesn't. But work is still work - he still has to go out there, fight the bad guys from The Red Force who are against their attempt of revolution and freedom. To protect the oppressed. 

Even though some of the citizens don't want him to. 

Because of the failure causing one part of the city to be taken by The Red Force. Later, people found out Jongdae was with Baëkhyun. Baëkhyun, from the Red Force - who decides to turn against his own side by his own volition, but people don't know that. Some people think Jongdae is a traitor. Irresponsible. Accusing that because of him they lost. They want him out.

Still keeping his head lowered, Jongdae whispers back. "But didn't they slander you too? You don't deserve that either."

Baëkhyun lets out a little laugh. "I don't mind that. I kinda deserve it, after what I have done in the past before I met you, before you saved me and made me realize that what I've been doing is wrong." 

Then his tone changes. "But when they do that to you, Jongdae, that's not okay. You have been nothing but kind, you have done so much for them, everything… yet this is how they treat you."

"I'm okay with that."

"But I'm not okay with that, Jongdae. You don't deserve to be hated. To be hurt."

Baëkhyun continues, "And I don't understand why anyone in your team didn't do anything to stop that hate or to protect you." 

A silence falls in the room. 

"Junmyeon hyung is our leader, he's the one who hears everything from the Head before relaying to us and to the people. There must be a reason." Jongdae tries to explain. Junmyeon has always been there for him, the rest as well - Jongdae wants to believe that.

"But still, he shouldn't bury everything and act like nothing happened. Aren't you the one who has been fighting with them through thick and thin? Aren't you the one who's been there for them all the time?"

"But what if it's an order from the Head?" 

Baëkhyun shakes his head firmly. "He may be your leader and I respect him. But I'm not obligated to follow him, I'm not part of EXO. And if no one in your team protects you, I will do it. Even if that requires force." 

"By kidnapping me?"

Baëkhyun chuckles. "I heard sayings that people don't know how precious something is to them until they lose it."

Jongdae feels something warm cupping his face, gently lifting his head so his brown eyes meet Baëkhyun's blue ones. Pale skin, fluffy white hair, the silver chain across his face. Baëkhyun is so beautiful. 

"Jongdae, be honest with me. Are you alright?"

This is where Jongdae usually flashes a bright smile, pretending like it doesn't hurt. Like everything's alright.

But no, he is not. And Baëkhyun will see through him even if he does the usual.

Emotions bubble up in his chest, so tight he can't hold it in anymore. His breathing comes shorter into pants. His eyes burn and involuntarily some liquid flows out from the corner of his eyes. He bites his lips to prevent Baëkhyun from hearing his pathetic cries but his sobs grow louder instead. 

"Shh, it's okay."

Jongdae feels Baëkhyun's arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. Slender hand behind his head, brushing against his curly black hair, patting. Caressing. Comforting.

"But later, your clothes will be soiled."

He can feel vibrations emanating from Baëkhyun's chest when the other man breaks into laughter. "Who cares?" Baëkhyun says easily.

Jongdae lets his body relax, leaning on the other man, crying his hearts out. All the indignant, frustration he couldn't let out before. 

"I'm here for you Jongdae. I will take care of you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

**Author's Note:**

> After what has been going on in the fandom, probably this is my own way to vent things out, to cope.
> 
> Kim Jongdae, wherever you are, I hope and pray that you are alright, physically, mentally, and healthy. We miss you. We are waiting for your return. 
> 
> On why I titled it White Noise:  
> Hate and unpleasant things are something you don't want to hear, so you tend to push it to the back and tune it out like white noise. However, sometimes white noise can get louder and becomes overwhelming, unsettling. It's kinda like a metaphor for what's happening. When I wrote this, I could feel EXO's White Noise playing in the background, that's why I pick it as a title. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is very vague and short. I unknowingly hit 921 words and since the number is special, I don't feel like expanding further. Feel free to take whatever your interpretation is, whether they are an established couple or anything. 
> 
> Please remember, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
